


Half Hearted Desires

by MiriyanThesilverWolf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Caring Thranduil, Dragons, F/M, Protective Thranduil, Scared Thranduil, Seraphina - Freeform, Turning into a Dragon, dragonslayers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriyanThesilverWolf/pseuds/MiriyanThesilverWolf
Summary: Seraphina has always been the curious girl, the heritage from her human mother who passed away when she was a young child and her father who was an elf brought her into the Woodland Realm much to Thranduil’s nuisance but as she grew up, the Elven King found himself falling in love with the half breed. But the day would come when his love for her was put to the test, will they survive their ordeals or is it going to tear them apart? Only time will tell. Join in with Thranduil´s and Seraphina´s journey trying to discover will love really conquer all obstacles?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue

Far in the east of the Misty Mountains lied the forest of Mirkwood that no one wanted to enter, not because it was known as the Great King of the Woodland Realm, Thranduil´s domain but because something far deadlier and horrifying was living there. Its thunderous roaring could be heard as far as Erebor and Rivendell making everyone´s on edge when it would come for them. Nobody had seen it but rumors for its appearance was spreading fast and thoughts why Thranduil let such a creature living in his realm. There was even talk about that the creature was in league with the dragon called Smaug who had claimed the Lonely Mountain for himself forcing the dwarves of Erebor to run into the Dunlands and find a new home. But it hadn´t been there always, as humans time to time gathered to tell stories about the mystery being of Mirkwood, when it first time had appeared there and why the elven king hadn’t do anything to get rid of it. Was Thranduil in love with it? Or was he under its spell? Who knew the real story of it was unclear but one thing was certain. It was there to stay.

But there was a day when two young men walked up to Bree and seemed pretty shaken up about something.

 _“Here you go lads, it´s on the house,”_ the owner of the Prancing Pony said as he offered the men some ale and stew.

 _“Th..thank you,”_ one of them said with a small voice avoiding eye contact as he accepted the supper.

 _“What got you two so shaky? Did you saw a ghost or something?”_ older man who was sitting by the fireplace asked chuckling as he blew some smoke from his pipe. The other young man who hadn´t spoken up until now took a long drink from his goblet before opening his mouth, staring blankly ahead as the memories were burning fresh in his mind.

 _“Or something…”_ he muttered with low raspy voice shivers running through his spine. That earned quite curious but still little-confused glances at their way as other customers were waiting for them to continue to speak.

 _“Well, go on, we are waiting for laddie,”_ one of them ushered them clearly impatient to hear the rest.

Sighing, the one who was called Raul emptied his goblet and turned his attention to the audience wondering was it a good idea to tell these men anything but as he had already wakened up their curiosity, it was no use to deny it.

 _“We saw it…”_ Raul whispered staring at the flames making everyone go quiet as they weren´t sure what he meant by that.

 _“And by it you mean..?”_ the old man asked slowly raising his brow little skeptically.

 _“Yes….the roaring creature of Mirkwood…”_ Raul said shifting his gaze around the audience seeing that everyone´s expression was either shocked, skeptical or downright denial.

 _“It was huge as a mountain, mouth full of sharp teeth and the glare…full of fire….scales as big as man´s shield, it’s breathing alone was like a thunderstorm, when it walked, the whole ground was shaking…it was horrible…”_ Raul whispered closing his eyes like he didn´t want to see those memories again.

 _“Scales…you say?”_ one of the men quipped straightening his back at that.

 _“Aye…”_  

 _"Sounds like a dragon to me,”_ other one wondered out loud.

 _“No, this was no dragon…it was way too big for to be a dragon,”_ Raul´s friend argued.

_“Have you ever seen a dragon before lad?”_

_“Well, no but…”_

_“Then how do you know this monster isn´t a dragon?”_ the man questioned earning a dead silence from the younger man.

 _“It doesn´t matter what it is! We need to kill it before it decides to expand its territory from Mirkwood over here!”_ other one shouted fisting the air earning excited shouts from the group.

Raul and his friend exchanged horrified glances with each other, were they mad? How were they gonna kill a creature as big as a freaking mountain? But as they thought, warnings went to deaf ears as a group of hunters started to make plans while walking out from the tavern leaving Raul and his friend sit on their tables wondering if they should have warned about another thing about the creature.

 _“Well, they will discover it sooner or later…”_ Raul´s friend muttered as he received a new goblet of ale.

 _“Yes, unless they are killed by it before that,”_ Raul said quietly staring at his goblet absentmindedly.

_“You have a point, my friend,”_

_“Off to their deaths they go…”_ Raul murmured quietly as they watched from the tavern´s window as the group gathered up to talk about the plans.

 

***

 

In Mirkwood, there was a relatively new open area not so far from the realm of King Thranduil, it looked like someone had ripped the trees from their roots throwing them out of the way, rocky areas smoothened down allowing tall grass starting to grow. A thick layer of fog was resting on the meadow reaching up to nearby foliages as its milky white fingers caressed ancient tree trunks. Down on the ground, the fog was it’s most stifling. Its veil was almost palpable and it covered the land´s shapes making the scenery to look haunting.

This was the territory of the mentioned creature, it had destroyed every giant spider there was roaming in Mirkwood and it didn´t take long them to go back to Dol Guldur or finding a new habitat to live. Lying on the ground its head curled under its long muscular tail, its breathing was even and slow, as it exhaled it disturbed the misty blanket making it dance mesmerizing little waltz before settling down only to be disturbed again. But then something invaded its dreams and released a deep low growl as it rumbled through its chest traveling up from its throat causing the ground vibrated, its large, scaly eyelid opened and as the white blinker moved revealing piercing turquoise eyes that narrowed dangerously the creature was awake.


	2. Chapter 2

Excited footsteps echoed through the Woodland Realm as the person nearly jogged toward the throne room where Thranduil was at the moment dealing with a situation he wasn´t so happy with. Seraphina had been living in Thranduil´s kingdom almost all her life, her mother was a human but her father was a noble elf, someone who Thranduil knew well. When her mother had died because there was raging deadly illness in her village, Seraphina´s father decided to take his daughter with him and raise her as an elf.

Seraphina was surprisingly beautiful now that she was at the age of 25, and there were gossips of if her mother really was a human. She had hesitated the immortality of the elves, but she was shorter than them although it never bothered her. Her very long thick bright red, with a hint of orange hair was every elven maid´s target of envy, as it looked overly soft, almost silky and slightly wavy as if the wind had caressed them gently and then capturing the wavy motions into her hair for the rest of her life extending all the way down to her bum.

Her turquoise eyes captured everyone´s attention when they were talking to her as her eyes were almost mesmeric, they were like two lagoons on a clear day glistening in the rays of the sun. But what really got others attention was her freckles on her face, her otherwise pale skin, like it was perfect porcelain. The light rufous freckles were scattered around her cute nose and few of them were on her cheeks. It was a rather adorable addition to her looks. Her personality also was rather amusing to some of the noble elves as usually elves behaved with grace, politely and thought before talked. But Seraphina was very stubborn and her habit to give snarky replies gave her father quite a few heart attacks and for Thranduil some grey hairs but she could be also patient and friendly which was baffling her father greatly like her personality was like two peas in a pot making him wonder if she really was his child.

Seraphina was panting as she made her way toward the door of the throne room, she came to a sudden halt as the guards crossed their spears in front of her preventing her to enter.

 _“What do you think you´re doing? Let me pass,”_ Seraphina´s soft clear voice was heard as she glared at the guards. But they were unimpressed by her way trying to act like a royalty.

 _“King Thranduil is in an important meeting, no one is allowed to enter, not even you, my lady,”_ the guard said calmly his deep voice resonating from his chest.

Tilting her head slightly as she hummed like she was thinking of something Seraphina then turned on her heels and started slowly walking away from the doorway and the guards returned to their normal positions drawing their spears to their side. What they failed to see was her mischievous smirk on her face as the plan was forming in her head how to get past the guards and into the throne room.

Thranduil was sitting on his throne listening to Erendriel´s report of the uprising troubles of Laketown and their master who was getting little too much to handle by the noble elves who normally dealt with the business between Mirkwood and Laketown. Rolling his eyes with annoyance Thranduil rubbed with his thumb and index finger his forehead feeling the slight headache starting to grow. This was one of the reasons why Thranduil didn´t like dealing with humans, they got greedier over time when they tasted a bit of power letting it consume them, which reminded him of the dwarves of Erebor, especially of Thrain, king under the mountain who became sick from the need of more gold and finally drew the attention of the least wanted creature of Middle-Earth, the fire drake from the north – Smaug. Thranduil had warned him many times but the dwarven king wouldn´t listen and paid the ultimate price for that stubbornness and greed.

Sudden ruckus outside of the throne room gained his attention and lifting his gaze toward the door he frowned. What on earth was going on? Erendriel turned also to look at the door when it suddenly opened and Seraphina walked wearing a smug expression on her face as she skipped toward the two males her light blue gown swaying on her feet.

 _“Ada!”_ Seraphina squealed when she saw her father standing there a slight frown on his face.

 _“Don´t tell me you´re the cause of that noise outside?”_ Erendriel spoke lowly his bright green eyes like the everlasting spring was blooming in his eyes, fixed upon his daughter´s face.

 _“No…”_ Seraphina smiled innocently coming to stop in front of him placing her hands behind her back.

 _“Why…I have a very hard time to believe that?”_ her father muttered lifting his brow while Thranduil was patiently waiting for the explanation for this current situation tapping his finger against the seat.

 _“Well, technically I don´t have anything to do with that…”_ Seraphina started while she pursed her pink lips fluttering her eyelids trying to look as innocent as possible, but of course, Erendriel wasn´t buying it.

 _“Seraphina…”_ Erendriel warned her intense glare in his eyes making her take a step back while swallowing glancing briefly at Thranduil who was smirking now looking down at her blushing face.

 _“The guards are kinda…chasing a piglet at the moment,”_ Seraphina said quietly scratching her chin looking away from her father´s gaze and she could hear Thranduil´s chuckle at the explanation.

 _“Chasing a piglet? Why do they need to chase down a piglet?”_ Erendriel asked giving her now confused glance.

 _“Because I may have attached the dungeon´s keys to its back…”_ she said slowly drawing a circle with her toes onto the ground.

Thranduil burst into laughter hearing that imagining his guards trying to desperately catch the poor piglet who was scared to death while running around his kingdom, keys embedded to its back. Erendriel sighed heavily rubbing his eyes not believing Seraphina would do something like that.

 _“Why would you do that?”_ he then asked.

 _“Because they wouldn’t let me in,”_ she shrugged.

_“What?”_

_“I wanted to come in but they wouldn´t let me so I had to become creative in order to get in here,”_ Seraphina explained like it wasn´t that big of a deal but her father´s lips were twitching and the vein in his temple was starting to show telling her it was a very big deal.

 _“I´m gonna say this one more time….the guards had been ordered specifically not to let anyone in, as this meeting was very important and disturbing it wasn´t allowed. Why is it, that you think rules like these don´t imply to you?”_ Erendriel was growling and now Seraphina started to look like she realized what she had done.

 _“I just wanted to see you,”_ Seraphina was turning into a small child who tried hard to act bravely in front of her scolding father not understanding what she did wrong.

Erendriel sighed turning to look at his king who was very amused by this little daughter father moment, it never got dull to watch but now was the time to remind her how to behave.

 _“Your father is right, this kind of behavior isn´t acceptable, there are rules for a reason and those rules imply to you too, Seraphina,”_ Thranduil´s deep voice echoed through the throne room making her shrink in her place, it wasn´t often that the king scolded her but when he did, Seraphina was utterly embarrassed by it for some reason.

 _“Now I must ask you to leave so we can continue this meeting, I´m sure you have other things to do,”_ Thranduil motioned with his hand toward the door giving her a look that told her this discussing was over, there was no room for arguing. Pouting Seraphina bowed in respect and retreated from the room closing the door behind her.

Glancing around her, she noticed the guards were still chasing the poor piglet and that made her giggle as she then started to walk toward the royal wing deciding to take a little peek inside Thranduil´s private quarters. Sure there were rules in this kingdom, and one of those rules was that no one was allowed in the king´s champers unless invited but in Seraphina´s head, all rules were made for either bending them or breaking them.

She was quite the rebel and humming to herself she briskly made her way to upper levels. Peeking around the corner she made sure no one was in front of the door or anywhere near Thranduil´s chambers as she tiptoed her way in front of it. Rubbing her hands together she sniggered quietly and placing her delicate hand over the doorknob she opened the door silently. Joint hinges of the door made a small creaking sound making her wince and stop pushing the door open at once. Glancing over her shoulder she looked around but couldn´t see or hear anyone and sighing in relief she opened the door some more and slipped through the crack closing it quickly.

The royal chambers were dim, quiet, almost spooky as Seraphina slowly one step at a time entered deeper into the dragon´s lair or that was how she felt at the moment and it was thrilling. Curiously she looked around the living area, there were a long couch and a table, fireplace and beautifully crafted bookshelf, a big fluffy rug on the wooden floor. Humming she walked closer to the showcase that was quite impressive looking, the glass itself was thick but yet delicate looking, a hint of blue dancing on its surface while the shelf seemed to be smokey colored. Peering through the glass Seraphina noticed a few artifacts on the middle shelf that peeked her interest. There was a graceful looking crafted small wooden statue of a she-elf and Seraphina thought it must have been the queen who had died a long ago. Beside it, there was a beautiful white and grey granite plate and top of it small perfectly round stones runes embedded on the surface. Frowning as she wasn´t sure what the meaning of those stone runes was she then shifted her gaze to a next object and she froze.

 _“That´s a dragon tooth….”_ she whispered to herself as she recognized the long, white little-curved tooth immediately.

The tooth was as three times longer as her middle finger twice as thick and as she looked closely she could see the sawtooth on the side of the dragon´s tooth. Seraphina opened the cabinet and without thinking took the tooth to her hands examing it closer seeing there was dried blood on the other side of it and the way it was somehow gleaming was mesmerizing although it was clearly very old tooth. She was so fascinated by it she forgot how sharp it really was and managed to cut herself.

 _“Ouch!”_ she yelped withdrawing her hand and looked at the longish deep wound on her palm that was already starting to bleed.

 _“Damn….”_ Seraphina cursed silently putting the tooth back and closing the cabinet she took her scarf pressing it onto the wound while walking out of the chambers thinking what she would tell her father if he noticed the cut on her hand. But without knowing she had just doomed herself into an unknown fate that was going to change not only her life but everyone else´s who was close to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Early in the next morning, Seraphina stretched herself in her bed feeling too comfortable to get up yet, when the maidens that Thranduil had pointed to her came barging in. Cursing under her breath Seraphina pulled the blanket over her head refusing to become aware of their presence in the chambers.

 _“Good morning, my lady. Did you sleep well?”_ one of the elf maidens asked of her only to receive a grunt of some kind making the maiden to hum amused and turning their attention to the bath chamber to prepare her morning bath while the others put the trade on the living area´s table so she could enjoy her breakfast after bath.

Seraphina half listened when they were out from her chambers and slowly peeked from under the covers sighing in relief when she noticed she was alone. She felt little off, her head was aching and it felt like her body wasn´t really her body but Seraphina ignored it and jumped off the bed only to squeal in fright when she felt falling a long way from the bed into the floor with a groan. Whimpering a minute she then lifted herself up to standing and her jaw hit the floor. Everything looked so big all of the sudden!

 _“What on earth is happening?!”_ she yelled out loud but what came out from her mouth was a high pitched panicking squeal causing her to slap her hand over her mouth while her eyes were wide open.

 _“What the…”_ Seraphina muttered but even that sounded like a puppy whimpering after their mother.

Looking down at herself Seraphina couldn’t believe her eyes, her hands weren´t her hands anymore, turning her head she thought she saw a tail and her arms…..Feeling the panic rising she frantically searched for a mirror so she could see what was going on and soon enough found it in the bedchambers. Somehow she managed to climb onto the small dressing table and gazed at her image.

_“This can´t be happening…I´m dreaming…yes, that´s gotta be it…I´m dreaming!”_

What Seraphina saw wasn´t her reflection of herself anymore. Cautiously she extended her hand, or what used to be her hand and touched her face feeling utterly panicked. Where she yesterday was a half human, half an elf, now she was staring at the reflection of a small animal.

Her skin was gone, it was replaced with tiny scales that sparkled like jewels in the dark, her back was as black as the night sky and her belly dark blue like the deepest spot in the ocean. She had a long muscular tail and when she turned her longish scaly neck Seraphina noticed she had small bristle growing all the way from her head down to the tip of her tail. Her arms were now two large leather wings and her feet had three toes that ended in sharp slightly curled claws that kept hitting the surface of the table with unnerving sound. What was the most striking in her appearance was her eyes, they were bright turquoise, her pupils were no longer rounded, they were vertical oval shaped and when she blinked, the sapphire-colored plica semilunaris was the last straw.

Panicking she screamed or rather squealed flapping her wings forgetting that she didn´t know how to fly or that she was rather high from the floor she started to back up. Twirling around Seraphina knocked down several objects on the table with her tail before she lost her balance and came tumbling down.

Feeling like crying Seraphina whined while lying on the floor, her wings spread wide resting her snout next to her perfume bottle that was as big as her head and the glass mirrored her eye as she stared at it before it started to go hazy when the tears finally filled her eyes.

Erendriel was walking down the corridors wondering why his daughter hasn´t come for her lessons regarding archery, it was her passion alongside swordsmanship and she was very proud of her skills. So to him, it didn´t make sense why Seraphina would skip it. Heading toward her chambers he noticed her servants making their way from her chambers and decided to stop them.

 _“Did you see Seraphina when you went to her chambers?”_ Erendriel asked as he halted in their pathway waiting for an answer. Elven maidens glanced at each other frowning as they tried to remember did they saw her.

 _“No, my Lord, we didn´t exactly saw her but we heard her reply from the bed when we entered,”_ one of them replied looking at Eredriel´s face briefly before casting her gaze back down. Eredriel´s brows shot up a that.

_“She is still in bed??”_

_“Yes, my Lord,”_

Sighing he waved the maidens off and made his way toward Seraphina´s chambers irritation starting to rise.

Turning around the corner he climbed the staircase to the next level as the grand waterfall on his left was cooling the air around him, beautifully carved lamps in a form of big lilies illuminating the path in front of him. Above his head, arched vault continued all the way through the corridor giving it the royal look making his every step bounce from the stone walls and echo through the entire floor. Seeing the light maple door in his view he stopped in front of it and knocked twice.

Hearing no reply Eredriel knocked again but when no one came to the door he placed his hand onto the doorknob and opened the door and peeked inside.

 _“Sera? Darling, are you here?”_ he called and was greeted by a small squeak making him frown in confusion. He wasn´t aware that his daughter had a pet.

Looking around he stepped fully inside of her chambers and closed the door. Another squeak was heard and following the sound, Eredriel came into the bedchamber and stopped right in his tracks. On the floor was Seraphina´s perfume bottles, her brush, among other things and in the middle of them all lied a small dark blue, almost black lizard looking up to him with big turquoise eyes as pleading him to help. Grabbing the hilt of his sword Eredriel prepared to kill the creature with an angry growl when the animal backed up now squealing for its life.

 _“Ada! No! It´s me, Seraphina!”_ she tried to talk to him but it was no use, the elf in front of her couldn´t understand her.

Seeing that her father unshielded his sword Seraphina screamed in terror and turning around managed to avoid his blade by squeezing herself under the bed. With an angry shout, Eredriel hit the bed with his sword making Seraphina truly fear for her life when the door was opened and Legolas stepped into the bedchamber confused look on his face.

 _“Eredriel, what are you doing?!”_ he shouted as he watched captain of his guard mashing Seraphina´s bed into pieces.

 _“There´s possibly dangerous creature under this bed, I´m sure it has done something to my daughter and I´m gonna kill it,”_ Eredriel answered raising his sword again but Legolas managed to grab him by the wrist before Eredriel was going to do more damage.

 _“If the creature is under the bed, I highly doubt it´s that dangerous since it isn´t exactly a very big one,”_ Legolas said coolly letting his piercing blue eyes burn a hole in Eredriel´s face making him ashamed at his behavior just now.

 _“Yes, I suppose you´re right my Lord,”_ he said quietly lowering his sword and putting it back to its scabbard.

Nodding Legolas waited for Eredriel to give him some room and then dropped to his knees in order to peek under the bed the said creature was hiding. Scanning the surroundings his gaze finally landed on Seraphina who was curled into a tiny scaly ball, her head under her wing as she shivered feeling terrified.

 _“What is that?”_ he muttered to himself coming to lie down on his stomach and extending his arm under the bed. Seraphina took a glance under her wing and saw Legolas staring right at her offering his hand to her. Carefully she straightened her neck taking a sniff on his hand locking gaze with the prince. Legolas smiled a little and tentatively scratched her under her chin making Seraphina close her eyes and making a quiet purring sound causing Legolas to chuckle.

 _“Well, it would seem this little creature is less dangerous than warg pup,”_ he hummed and slowly managed to coach her closer to him.

Eredriel glanced curiously at the creature when it came out fully turning its head from side to side like it was making sure there was no danger anymore.

 _“Yes, it would seem so…but what exactly it is?”_ Eredriel asked frowning as he now had the chance to really look at the tiny creature.

Seraphina was sniffing the floor when her nostrils started itching and before she could stop it, she sneezed and at the same time, a small flame escaped from her mouth hitting right Eredriel´s shoes.

 _“Whoa!”_ he yelped tapping the shoe onto the floor putting the fire out while Legolas stared at the animal eyes wide open.

 _“It´s a baby dragon!”_ he concluded and the two males gazed at each other knowing things just got interesting.

 _“That raises another question, why there is a baby dragon in my daughter´s room and where is she?”_ Eredriel rubbed his chin while glancing around the room.

 _“That is a good question,”_ Legolas murmured while watching how the tiny dragon was crawling toward him. Not to mention what would his father, the elven king, say when he would discover that there was a dragon, although a tiny one, in his kingdom and Seraphina, was nowhere to be found.


	4. Chapter 4

_“Ada! Ada!”_ Seraphina´s clear excited little voice echoed through the throne room as she skipped with light steps toward his father who was discussing with King Thranduil about security issues in the Woodland Realm.

 _“Aratoamin, mani naa lle umien?”_ Eredriel chuckled as he lifted his little 8-year-old daughter to his arms smiling fondly. Seraphina´s eyes were shining brightly as she let out a giggle when her father lifted her up.

 _“I´m gonna slay a dragon!”_ Seraphina declared enthusiastically causing both males to glance at each other trying not to burst into laughter.

 _“I´m afraid that´s little too big task for you Sera,”_ Eredriel hummed rubbing his nose with her smiling at the pout on his little girl´s face.

 _“No is not! Because I´m small, the dragon won´t see me coming,”_ Seraphina argued puffing her cheeks and turn up her nose cutely.

 _“Still, you need meat on your bones in order to fight a foe that size. You ´re right about the fact that the dragon would not see you, but you are so small, you won´t be able to inflict any damage on it either,”_ Eredriel patiently explained while Thranduil´s lips were twisting as he tried hard not to laugh.

He remembered when Legolas was 8 years old, he as always ready to fight orcs, trolls, goblins or even a dragon so the king could relate to this situation pretty well.

 _“Ada!”_ Seraphina whined but Eredriel put on his serious face cutting off her whining effectively and lowered her back down while she was still sulking.

 _“That´s enough Seraphina. Now go find Legolas I and the king have much to discuss,”_ her father used his firm tone of voice and merely nodding Seraphina turned around and made her way out from the throne room to find Legolas.

Thranduil gazed at the back of her wild hair as it swayed side to side like a fiery fall chuckling softly. Eredriel turned his head and looked curiously at his king´s face.

 _“She reminds me of Legolas sometimes. Too stubborn and very lively,”_ Thranduil merely said lowly turning around and walked to examine the papers on the table.

 _“If I remember you almost kicked her out of your kingdom too because she is too lively,”_ Eredriel smiled coming to stand next to his king. Thranduil glanced at him smirking.

 _“Oh yes, don´t get me wrong Eredriel, I love her too but sometimes she tests my good nature and patient too much,”_ Thranduil tilted his head as he remembered those few times when Seraphina would barge right in into his chambers when she was too young to understand what was allowed and what wasn´t.

 _“Good nature? Didn´t know you had one,”_ Eredriel laughed earning a fake glare from Thranduil before they both burst into laughter.

 

***

 

Little dragon on the floor whimpered as she remembered one of her childhood memories. Seraphina felt like crying again when she felt a warm hand on top of her head.

 _“I don´t suppose you know how to tell us why are you here? Or how did you get here,”_ Legolas asked softly his blue eyes looking at the dragon´s turquoise ones little mesmerized. Seraphina thought about it for a minute when she happened to notice the side of her bed, it was made out of wood. Then she glanced at her wing and saw she had two sharp claws. She could write who she was!

Excitedly Seraphina squealed and crawled toward the bed while Eredriel and Legolas followed her little confused. Balancing herself against the side of the bed she managed to scribble on the surface three words: "I am Seraphina."

Legolas and Eredriel stared at the tiny dragon with wide eyes mouth gaping as she turned around sitting down looking at them waiting for their response. They didn´t know what to say or believe it either. Especially Eredriel was in total denial. That scrawny little dragon wasn´t his daughter! It couldn´t be! This was a joke.

 _“We need to speak with my father,”_ Legolas said solemnly and gripped Seraphina by the middle lifting her up to his arms making her cry out from fright. Eredriel merely nodded glancing at the dark blue creature on Legolas´ lap wondering was it really true. Could his baby girl be turned into a dragon?

Thranduil glared at the tiny baby dragon on his son´s arms, his brows furrowed and the corner of his lips was twitching. When Legolas had walked into the meeting room where he was at the moment he couldn´t believe his eyes when his gaze had landed on the creature in his arms.

 _“I hope you have an excellent explanation for this,”_ Thranduil growled his blazing gaze never leaving the shivering dragon.

 _“Actually I do,”_ Legolas muttered glancing at his side seeing Eredriel standing next to him keeping his gaze lowered.

 _“Oh? Do tell,”_ Thranduil said his expression blank, nearly emotionless as he gazed at his son´s face placing the quill back to the ink bottle, leaning back on his chair crossing his arms over his chest.

 _“I believe this dragon is actually Seraphina,”_ Legolas explained and that earned Thranduil´s full attention as his eyes flashed and he took a good look at the dragon.

 _“Don´t be ridiculous. What makes you say that?”_ the elven king huffed but there was something familiar in those eyes as he gazed at the tiny dragon.

 _“She told us or rather wrote it on the side of her bed,”_ Legolas answered and watched as his father stood up and walked around the desk coming to stand in front of him. Extending his arms Thranduil waited for Legolas to give the dragon to him. Once on Thranduil´s arms, the king lifted the dragon so he could properly look at it, turning it slightly from side to side ignoring the squealing noises she was making. Then he placed her on the table and watched it deeply in thought.

 _“If you are indeed Seraphina, answer me this….what did you want to slay when you were a young child?”_ Thranduil asked resting his chin against his index finger while watching the dragon tilted her head and then started to scratch out a single word on the surface: “dragon”.

Thranduil´s eyes went wide when he saw the word, there was no arguing about it now, this dragon was indeed Seraphina.

 _“How did this happen?”_ Eredriel´s voice was heard from behind the king and Thranduil glanced at him over his shoulder.

 _“Well….there is one explanation for it,”_ he muttered turning to look at the dragon again and he could swear it looked ashamed. Lifting his brow Thranduil leaned forward and locked gaze with her.

 _“Seraphina…”_ he said with a low tone of voice and she actually whimpered crouching down almost hiding her head under her wing. Sighing the king straightened his back closing his eyes for a minute before walking back to his chair sitting down. Legolas and Eredriel took a few steps forward waiting for their king to explain what he no doubt had figure out.

 _“I have a dragon tooth in_ _my chambers, as you are well aware,”_ Thranduil began earning a nod from both males in front of him.

 _“And as you are also aware, dragons are magical creatures, whose magic is attached in their scales, blood, even in their teeth even after they have died,”_ Thranduil continued. 

 _“Is that the reason why the tooth in your chambers is still gleaming although it´s a very old one?”_ Legolas asked frowning slightly making Thranduil nod his head.

 _“Yes, that creature´s magic remained in the tooth and there is dried blood on the one side of it,”_ the king confirmed and Eredriel groaned audibly rubbing his face as he started to connect the dots.

 _“So you´re saying…?”_ Eredriel was afraid to even ask.

 _“Only way to her to transform into a dragon is that she must have cut herself deeply with it so the remnant of the magic in the dried blood could enter her bloodstream,”_ Thranduil finished Eredriel´s sentence and all three turned their gazes on the dragon who was lying on the desk looking rather miserable.

 _“Seraphina…this is why I keep telling you not to be so curious!”_ Eredriel scolded his daughter who squealed quietly as to apologize to him. Sighing he then lifted her up gazing at her scaly face. Although she was now a dragon, Eredriel still could see the freckles on her snout and those eyes were still his daughter´s eyes.

 _“This is quite the mess you created to yourself, it´s new record even with your standards Sera,”_ he chuckled when she stuck her light pink tongue out.

 _“Is there any way to reverse it?”_ Legolas asked.

 _“Not that I have heard but then again, I have never heard a person transform into a dragon before either,”_ Thranduil hummed leaning back while watching his friend cuddling with his daughter.

 _“Let´s hope there is…I might not want to wait for her to grow into a full-size dragon,”_ Legolas muttered quietly and Thranduil had agreed on that. He wasn´t that keen to wait for that to happen in his kingdom either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aratoamin = my champion  
> mani naa lle umien? = what are you doing?


	5. Chapter 5

In the following weeks, Thranduil ordered his royal advisors to try to find some sort of answer how Seraphina would be transformed back to her own form again. But no matter how hard the advisors turned every book in the library, they couldn´t find anything as this was a unique situation. Entire Middle-Earth´s history this hasn´t happened so they were clueless what to do.

 _“This is hopeless,”_ Ellisar, king´s youngest advisor sighed as he closed yet another book he had been reading. Halamar, wisest and oldest of them all glanced at his young friend frowning slightly wiping some of his light brown long hair out of his face.

 _“Better not say that in the presence of the king,”_ he mused turning another page returning to read it.

 _“I agree although he is right. This has never happened before so there´s no record how to reverse the transformation, it a wild goose chase,”_ Illitran huffed from the other side of the long table that was packed with books and parchments. Elandorr merely nodded never breaking his gaze from the thick book he was currently reading starting to feel frustrated of the task that magnitude.

Suddenly the maple doors of the library were opened and Thranduil walked in wearing black trousers and his favorite silver tunic while his sword was hanging from his hip. He wasn´t wearing his crown but the elves noticed the tiny dragon sitting on his shoulder her long tail loosely wrapped around Thranduil´s neck to prevent her to fall.

The past four weeks, Thranduil and Seraphina had developed an odd relationship, or at least it was odd to his subjects as they didn´t know the dragon was Seraphina. Her father had made up a story that he had sent her away to more training so that´s why she was absent. Seraphina came attached to Thranduil and the king didn´t seem to mind that she was always tagging along with him, it was rather amusing and it delighted his day greatly whenever he was in meetings and visitors saw her sitting on his shoulder or at the backrest of his chair. Finally, Thranduil had proposed to Erendriel that since he was on patrols and training new soldiers to be on the royal guard, he could take care of Seraphina in the time being. He could use the company anyway as the duties of a king was such a boring task sometimes. Eredriel had agreed to it as he saw his daughter´s excited glimmer in her eyes when she heard about it. So now she was spending all her time with the king, she was even allowed to sleep in his chambers with one condition….no playing with fire.

Legolas was also happy to see Seraphina bonding with his father and the prince took upon to himself to teach her how to be a dragon, how to fly, how to breathe fire and how to roar, which was hilarious since she was so tiny, the roar she created was more like a kitten trying to learn how to meow.

 _“Oh don´t worry Sera, I´m sure you´ll get a hang of it when you grow up a little,”_ Legolas had chuckled wiping the tears from his eyes after laughing so hard he was actually crying. Seraphina wasn´t so happy about the fact that he laughed at her but she hoped too she would be able to roar properly once she was a little bigger, in case no one found a way to turn her back. She was loving her new form but at nights she was silently crying as she missed being able to run, to feel the wind on her face and dance and sing her heart out whenever she felt like it. Most of all she missed being able to talk, no one understood her now and it irritated her to no end.

Thranduil walked in front of the table where his advisors were sitting and glanced coolly at each one of them waiting for them to say something he wanted to hear.

 _“I´m sorry your majesty, but so far we haven´t been able to find anything,”_ Halamar broke the silence making Thranduil raise his brow when he felt Seraphina move on his shoulder and glancing to his side he saw that she was staring at something intently.

 _“What is it little one?”_ he asked softly when he heard it too, a distant buzzing sound that came from somewhere in the library. Chuckling he lifted Seraphina off of his shoulder gently placing her on the floor and she immediately started to track down the source of it. Shaking his head Thranduil then turned his attention back to his advisors.

 _“So you´re saying there is no method to turn her back?”_ he asked with a low tone of voice his eyes gazing hard on the men before him.

 _“We have found none,”_ Ellisar answered but the way Elandorr and Halamar were glancing at him told the young one that was a wrong thing to say.

 _“Yet. We have found none yet, your highness,”_ Illitran rushed to correct the error Ellisar was done. Humming Thranduil settled for that and turning around called Seraphina who scurried into his feet licking her snout that indicated whatever was making the buzzing sound was now in her belly. Chuckling the king lifted her back to his shoulder and walked out of the library.

Walking slowly through the corridors he was deep in thought when he heard a quiet purring sound coming next to his ear and taking a side glance he locked eyes with Seraphina. Making a chirping sound she tried to tell him that she wanted to go out for a bit. Thranduil wasn´t sure what she wanted but the way she was staring him and then up while chirping he came with the conclusion that she might want to do something.

_“You want to go somewhere?”_

Chirping turned into little croaking sounds and he stopped in the middle of the large open space he had walked into, the ceiling was open allowing natural light come inside the Woodland Realm. Seraphina looked up and seeing the bright blue sky above her, she stood up on her two legs and excitedly fluttering her wings hitting Thranduil in the head making him groan.

 _“Careful, those things can hurt a person,”_ he scolded and Seraphina calmed down looking ashamed of her behavior for a second before Thranduil patted her gently on the head smiling fondly.

 _“No harm_ done _this time,”_ he chuckled and she squealed in response. Thranduil then turned and walked outside coming to the grand garden built in the center of his realm. Seraphina´s eyes went wide at the sight and she squealed so loud Thranduil´s ear actually went deaf for a second. Hopping off his shoulder she tumbled into the ground trying to find her balance and the sight of it made Thranduil chuckle as it reminded him of a fish on dry land trying to get back to the water.

 _“Do you need help?”_ he asked but the way Seraphina thumbed her tail onto the ground and hissed told him not to even try and help her. Finally, she was on her feet shaking her head and turned to look at him squeaking. Then she extended her wings and flapped them furiously trying to get airborne but she couldn´t get enough lift under her wings causing her to cry out with frustration.

 _“Alright, alright let´s try something else,”_ Thranduil calmed her and picking her up walked into the middle of the grassy area and positioned himself so the wind that came down blew from behind him. Extending his arms so Seraphina was standing little unsure on his palms he then grinned at her.

 _“Get ready, set….go!”_ he said and suddenly threw her up into the air making her squeal from fright and by pure instinct started to flap her wings again but came crashing down landing on her back. Thranduil gasped and crouching beside her he looked for any injuries but Seraphina just squealed wanting to try again. Sighing from the relief Thranduil picked her up and they tried again and again.

Little by little, she was getting the hang of it and starting to figure out what to do and when Thranduil threw her up into the air for the last time she was able to find the much-needed lift under her wings and using them she was flying on her own for the very first time. Thranduil laughed while clapping his hands as he watched Seraphina fly over him encircling a couple of times before taking some more altitude enjoying the feeling and sound how the wind blew under her carrying her higher. But Thranduil´s worried shout snapped her out of her thoughts and glancing down she saw him waving her to come down. Bending her wings against her sides she dived right down and all of the sudden opened them up causing the air to expand her wings like a canvas on a ship. Flapping her wings she stayed little higher than Thranduil´s head as he smiled at her with his blue eyes shining brightly taking in her every detail under the sun.

Her dark blue scales were shining like she was wearing an armor made of pure sapphires while her eyes were shimmering like a pair of crystal clear lagoons calling him to dive in.

 _“Let´s go, I have an important meeting in an hour. I´m sure your father wants to hear that his daughter learned to fly today,”_ he said and waited for Seraphina to land carefully on his shoulder. Purring softly as she rubbed her snout against Thranduil´s platinum hair, savoring the feeling of their softness against her face he started walking while she wrapped her tail around his neck to secure herself taking a comfortable position and watching as the scenery changed into corridors and open space as Thranduil walked a narrow path toward his throne.


End file.
